1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver chip and a display apparatus having the driver chip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driver chip capable of enhancing a reliability of a connection between the driver chip and a display panel, and a display apparatus having the driver chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile telecommunication device, a digital camera, a notebook PC, a monitor, etc., require a display apparatus. Various kinds of a display apparatus may be employed. However, flat panel display apparatuses, for example a liquid crystal display apparatus, are widely used due to their merits.
The liquid crystal display apparatus displays images by using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus is thin and light, and the liquid crystal display apparatus has low power consumption and driving voltage.
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays images and a driver chip that drives the liquid crystal display panel.
The driver chip converts external image data into driving signals to apply the driving signals to the liquid crystal display panel. The driver chip may be electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel in various ways.
Recently, in order to reduce size and manufacturing cost, a chip on glass (COG) process is widely employed. According to the COG process, the driver chip is mounted directly on the liquid crystal display panel. In detail, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is interposed between the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel to be compressed at a high temperature. Therefore, the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel are electrically connected to each other.
Although the COG process is effective for connecting terminals of the driver chip to the liquid crystal display panel, the driver chip may be warped due to a difference between thermal expansion coefficients of the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel. Additionally, a stress may be induced at the driver chip. Therefore, defects of electric connection between the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel may occur.